


The Morning After

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What happens the morning after a night of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is an attempt at a poetic story. It's my very first so be kind!

Sunlight filters through musty smelling curtains, lighting the scene of what happened last night. 

Clothes are strewn all over, ripped off bodies and tossed aside in the heat of the moment. 

A chair lays on the floor, back and legs broken, Dean pushed Sam into it and it couldn't take his weight. 

Empty beer bottles scattered across the table, circled around the laptop Sam had been using when Dean had arrived with the alcohol. 

The light glints off of the brown glass, casting sparks across the ceiling. 

Empty food tubs on the nightstand. Ice cream that had been licked off bodies. Ice that had been slid across nipples and taut muscles or put into mouths to chill erections. 

A bottle of lube, used to slick skin before being slid home. 

The sheets are twisted around legs and hips, stained with sweat, spit and come. 

Dark brown skin contrasts the white of the cotton. 

Sam laying on his back, spread-eagle, mouth open. Sweat pooled in the hollow of his navel, skin still gleaming. 

Chest rising slow and steady, body and mind spent. Eyes move beneath lids, lost in a dream as sweet as the nights activities. Cheeks smooth and soft as the pillow beneath them. 

Dean laying on his stomach, left leg bent over Sam's right. Left arm stretched across his brother's stomach, head on his chest, slowly rising with each intake of breath. 

Hair mussed and sticking up, always the same, Sam loves to run his fingers through it. His amulet poking small indents into their flesh, sandwiched between them but entirely unnoticed. 

Dean's lips are parted, a small puddle of drool dripped onto Sam's skin. 

They stir as the sunlight hits their eyes. Unsticking skin and untangling limbs. Sleepy smiles and quick kisses as they stretch and yawn. 

Teeth are brushed then skin wet and soaped. Sharing the shower, sighing as hands explore, sliding over bruises and bite marks, souvenirs of their passion. Groaning with the pleasure of soft strokes and firm presses.

Dean turns Sam and pushes him against the cool tile. 

Soap-slicked fingers slide inside. Moans escape from between Sam's lips. Eyes closed, fists clenched, back arching. 

Dean finds that one spot and rubs hard, fingers corkscrewing . Sam comes, groaning loud and shaking knees.

Sam turns and sinks to a crouch. shower spray smoothing his hair against his neck. 

Sliding Dean into his mouth, deeper and deeper. Sucking hard as Dean strokes his cheeks.

Lips sliding faster, sucking harder and humming softly.

Dean thrusts and pulses, Sam swallows hungrily.

Dean's hands on Sam's face raise him up gently. 

They kiss, Dean tasting himself of Sam's tongue.

They dry each other, dress themselves and head out to breakfast.

Smiling at the secret they share. The secret they can't tell anyone. The secret that bonds them, joins them and gives them hope.


End file.
